The Bet
by Cvanessa
Summary: Will he fall in love? Will she be his? A bet, one month and the lives of two people will forever be changed. Can they get what they need before time runs out?
1. Prologue

The Bet

- "One month then." I said with a hope that I couldn't hide.

- " I haven't fallen in love in seventeen years and you really think you can make me love you in a month."

What am I thinking, there is no way that he can even really love me and I'm telling him I can accomplish that in a month. I'm so going to lose this bet, but really what is the worst that can happen if I lose this bet all ill get in the end is him.

-"When you lose you can't back out and I will get what I want." He said with a smile on his face like he had already won.

-"I'm a woman of my word; if I lose you will get it." But I hope I win, oh how I want you to really love me.

-"In a month you will be begging me to make you mine, that is all I want." He said with his smoldering eyes looking me from head to toe.

How can he think like that, I know it's an impossible task but I will try my best if it is the last thing I do in this life. I need to make him see that the physical part of a relationship is not the most important part. I've known him for so little time but I already love him and I know that if I fail I will die inside, my soul will be lost forever and I won't have any reason to fight to live. Edward Cullen my new reason to live.

-"Deal." We both said at the same time, the bet was on I had one month to make Edward Cullen love me how was I ever going to do that.


	2. Going back home

Chapter 1: Going Back Home

As I get closer to my old house I can't believe how my life has turned out. My name is Bella Swan, I'm 17 and I haven't been in Forks since my parents got divorced ten years ago. When my parents split my brother Emmet t decided that he couldn't leave Forks, he was my older brother and best friend but Rosalie was in his life and even though we were only kids I knew there was something special in their friendship. I was right since the moment my brother started to like girls she was the only one he had eyes for and the good thing was that she felt the exact same way towards him. I can't wait to get home and see him I've missed him so much and Charlie too, even though Charlie doesn't like to show his feelings I know he loves us very much. I've always meant to come to visit more but with Phil's work demanding so much from him I never wanted to leave mom alone, I always thought I would have more time but that doesn't matter anymore Rene understands that I need to spend time with Emmett and Charlie and she said that if I wanted her to she would move back to Forks with me.

I can already see the house it looks just how I remember it and there they are the people I came back for. Emmett was already outside the house waiting for me, I knew that this was hard on him. I can see it in his eyes the tears wanting to come out; even though he is tough Emmett is a softy on the inside. But before I decided to move here I made a rule and I made them promise to keep it, no one was allowed to talk about sad things or the time we had spent apart. The rule was that we had to enjoy the present and be happy that we had the opportunity to be together now. As I got out of the car Emmett started running towards me and he embraced me in one of his huge bear hugs.

-"Bells I've missed you so much."

-"I've missed you too, and please Emmett no tears you are a tough quarterback what would your teammates say" I tried to be funny but he didn't laugh.

-"Bells you have to…"

I immediately cut him off, what was he thinking the last thing I wanted on my mind was sad thought.

-"Emmett, the rule." I looked at him with the most series look I could manage. I don't think I could really scare him though.

-"Bella please you have to understand it hasn't been easy."He said it like things were easy for me.

-"Emmett, please" I begged him. "I just want to spend time with my family and make up for all the time we have lost in the past."

-"Ok. Let's go inside there are some people that have been dying to see you."He said this with a smile on his face. I don't know what he was smiling about aside from dad who would want to see me.

-"What do you mean people, who else aside from dad would want to see me?" confusion filled my face.

-"Well lil sis, for starters there is Rose."

Ok she I got, Emmett couldn't shut up about her every time we talked so I knew that she probably knew everything about my homecoming, who else could there be.

-"Andddd" I was starting to get impatient.

-"Well Bells I am a football player I have friends and some of them love parties." He said with a grin on his face.

What did he mean with some of them love parties, I don't like parties and this is my homecoming surely he wouldn't do something he very clearly knew I didn't like.

-"Emmett what have you done, you know I don't like parties." He looked like a little kid who had just been caught stealing cookies before dinner.

-"Bells please don't be mad at me, it really wasn't my fault. My best friend has this sister Alice, you are so going to love her really she is the sweetest person. And when I told her that you were coming back home she insisted on having a party for you at her house. When she says that something is going to happen there is no way that she can be stopped."

-"So there is no one waiting for me inside the house." My face was filled with hope, maybe there was a way that I could get out of it.

-"Just dad. Rose is waiting for us at Alice's house. But don't you dare think that you can get out of it. You were the one that came up with the rule of just happy things and that is exactly what I'm going to give you and a party is the perfect way to start."

What was he thinking throwing my own words at me.

-"Emmett you can't do this to me. I came back home to be with you and dad." Ok I was begging, how could he refuse me.

-"Isabella Marie Swan. You are going to go inside the house say hello to dad, get settle in your room and then you are going to come with me to the party. You are going to meet my friends and you are going to have a good time are we clear."

What is it with him and the attitude? Who does he think he is? He has no right to tell me how I'm going to spend my time, he knows very well the type of person I am. I'm the quite type of person who finds comfort in books not people.

-"Emmett." I said his name begging one more time how could he not take pity on me.

-"Bella you are going to be living here now and you start school next Monday. You need to meet new people, don't worry you are so totally going to love my friends."

I might as well give up now there is no way I'm winning this argument, what's the worst that could come of this party, who knows maybe even something amazing could happen.

Who am I kidding this party is so going to be torture, please god how many bad things can one person endure in one lifetime.


	3. The party

Chapter 2: The Party

Emmett was driving to what was surely going to be the worst homecoming ever; really did he not know me at all. I know we hadn't spend that much time together since our parents split but we have always kept in touch. The internet really is one of the most amazing things ever, every time I needed my brother I just went online and left him a message he never took long to answer me.

-"How many people will there be at this party."

-"Well." He said this with hesitation.

-"Emmett please just tell me I'm going to find out soon enough and I would rather be prepared."

-"I'm really sorry that you don't like parties but please try to be nice. Alice has been working really hard on this since she found out you were coming."

-"How long has she been planning this party?"

-"Since the day you told me you were coming back home." He said this with shame in his voice.

-"I can't believe you have known about this for a month and you didn't tell me anything." How could he do this to me?

-"We are here."

OMG. I was so distracted with Emmett I didn't noticed we had arrived. I don't know what impressed me the most. The house by itself was amazing but the amount of people that were there really scared me. I bet she invited the entire school.

-"Emmett, I can't do this." I couldn't hide the fear in my voice. "There are way too many people here; I will make a fool of myself."

-"I will be keeping an eye on you, you will be fine." He said this with determination.

I knew I could trust my brother with anything, if he said he would take care of me he would do his best. But let's be real here, with me in his hands there is no way he can guarantee that I will be fine. The chances of me tripping, breaking, spilling or ruining something are so huge that the best bet is against me.

-"Let's get this over with." I didn't even try to sound enthusiastic.

-"Bella!!!!!!!!!!!! Bella!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Bella!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

A pixie little girl with the cutes spiky black hair screamed my name at the top of her lungs.

-"Hi." How else could I respond to a welcome like that, she didn't even know me and she looked so excited that anyone would think she was saying hello to her best friend.

-"Bella, this is Alice. She is responsible for all of this." Emmett said with an apologetic look.

-"Don't be like that Emmett she is going to love this." Alice said with excitement.

The people outside the house were starting to stare at me, how was I going to get through this. Being the center of attention wasn't my thing. Then I saw two people I finally recognize walking my way, Rosalie and her twin brother Jasper. We all use to be friends when we were little and Rose was now Emmett's girlfriend.

-"Bella." They both said at the same time with a little sadness in there tone. I knew that they missed me we all kept in touch through the internet all this time and I got to see them once in a while over the holidays. I'm sure Emmett has already told them everything about mi little rule and I know that they will keep up with it, they are both good people. Rose is a little vain on the outside but she is just as loving and soft as Emmett ,that is why they are together. Jasper is an amazing person too, he has this calming quality to him I can't even put into words. I gave them both a huge hug.

-"It's been so long guys, I've missed you two." That was true, even though I didn't like the idea of a party at least I got a chance to finally see my old friends.

-"We have missed you too Bella, it's really good to have you back home." Jasper said this as he was leaning closer to Alice to take a hold of her hand.

Looks like I've missed a couple of things.

-"Yeah Alice and I have been together for a while now." Jasper said with a smile noticing the obvious question on my face as he took her hand.

-"I'm really happy for you guys, Alice you are really lucky Jasper is a really good person he has always been a great friend to me and my brother."

-"I know." Alice said this as she looked into Jaspers eyes with one of the most loving looks I had ever seen. With that I was sure that she loved him as much as he loved her, they were both as lucky as Emmett and Rose to have that other person that completes you in the most amazing way.

-"Where is Edward?" Emmett asked.

-"You know him, he is probably giving his rounds around the party to talk to girls." Alice said.

-"Your brother is never going to change." Emmett said and everyone giggled.

-"Come on Bella lets introduce you to some people." Alice said this as she started dragging me to my nightmare. And as if right on cue when we arrived to the first group of people I tripped and they all got a laugh at my expense.

I had probably already met half of the school, most of them were really nice, probably not wanting to treat bad the sister of the schools biggest guy (I was laughing at my own thoughts). Finally I got a chance to escape from Alice when she went to refill some of the things at the snack table, she said that a good hostess always makes sure that her guests are having fun and provides lots and lots of food. She really is a sweet heart I know that we could become really good friends. Rose…

-"Hello." A young girl interrupted my thoughts.

-"Hi."

-"I'm Jessica Stanly you must be Bella." She said with a bubbly smile.

-"Yes, nice to meet you." I said this with my best try at an honest smile.

-"You are so lucky. You just got here today and you already have the best party of the year in your name, thrown by the most popular crowed at the school."

If she only knew that to me this was the least thing from thinking of myself as lucky, to me this was torture.

-"And not only the party but a first class ticket to the in crowd, The Hales, The Cullens and now The Swans."

She was still speaking, I knew that from the movement of her lips but I was no longer paying attention to her. My mind was now occupied looking at the most amazing creature I had ever seen in my life. He was walking down the stairs; surely God hasn't made any other like him on this earth. He came down with a girl that belongs in a high fashion magazine. His hair was messy but at the same time it looked like every strand was put in the most perfect place, and the color was this amazing bronze.

-"Bella, Bella!"

Was she still talking to me?

-"You should be careful with him you know."

-"With who?" ok I was playing dumb now maybe she would just pretend that didn't happen, she obviously noticed me staring at him.

-"You were looking at Edward Cullen over there."

Cullen? Was he Alice's brother and Emmett's best friend? Thank god from brothers.

-"You should be careful with him anyways, he probably wouldn't try anything on you because of your brother but still he has a reputation."

-"What kind of reputation?" How bad could he really be?

-"He is the schools #1 player, and I'm not talking sports if you know what I mean." She said this with a laugh.

-"Oh." That was all I could say.

-"Hey girls."

A young man interrupted our conversation.

-"Hi." We both said.

-"I'm Mike Newton, nice to meet you." He looked so happy.

-"Nice to meet you too." I said this but my mind was too distracted thinking about Jessica's warning.

He probably wouldn't try anything on me regardless of who my brother was; look at the kind of girls that are around him why would he even look my way. Look at plain old me, if he tried to play me it would probably ruin his reputation instead of adding to it. And then the most amazing thing happen as if he knew I was thinking about him he started to walk my way. What do I say, how do I introduce myself, and what is it with all of these butterflies in my stomach. I couldn't even think straight anymore.

-"Hello." That was the most beautiful voice I had ever heard in my life.

Hello. Why weren't the words coming out of my mouth? Suddenly I realized that the room was looking a little weird.

-"Are you alright?"

Who said that? Why was the room spinning? I was feeling a little bit dizzy and my knees couldn't hold my weight. Things were starting to fade away and the room was going black, I could still hear the voices calling out my name. But between all of the voices there was only one that matter, had he said his name to me yet? It didn't matter I already knew who he was, my personal angel.

-"Bella, Bella, Bella."

I was coming back. What had happened? Oh, I remember stupid little me had to pass out in front of the entire school. Do I wake up now, maybe if I stay like this everyone would leave and I wouldn't have to face them.

-"Bells please wake up, are you ok?" Emmett said this with worry on his voice.

Ok I have to wake up now Emmett is starting to get paniky and I wouldn't want to cause my bro a heart attack.

-"She is starting to wake up."

Would my angel be looking at me OMG how embarrassing, I felt my face starting to blush.

-"Bella are you ok" Alice asked me.

-"Come on I'm taking you to see the doctor." Emmett demanded.

-"No way." I screamed at him. It was bad enough that everyone saw me like this I wouldn't be the girl they had to take to the doc after her first party.

-"I'm ok Emmett, don't over react please." I said this as calmly as I could. What is it with overprotective brothers.

I started to stand up and Emmett hovered over me while I tried to get my balance back.

-"I'll take her outside to get some fresh air that will make her feel better."

Who was taking me outside?

And then I saw him extend his hand to me, here I go blushing again would I ever get that to stop.

-"Ok. But keep an eye on her." Emmett said.

-"Don't worry bro I'll keep her safe." Edward said with a smile on his face.

My hand started to shake.

-"Are you sure you are ok?" Edward asked with a little worry on his face. Thank God Emmett wasn't looking at me in this moment he probably would be worrying and for all the wrong reasons, because my hand was shaking in response to the god like creature that was holding it. I really couldn't speak so I just nodded and we started walking out side.

We were walking in a beautiful garden on the back of the house, the way that the sun rays hit the trees made it look like they were a thousand different shades of green. But nothing compared to the beautiful boy that walked next to me, his skin was absolutely perfect it was smooth and a creamy white. I was walking a few steps behind him and I just couldn't stop looking at the skin that showed above his jacket, if I could just touch it I bet it was as soft as silk.

-"Are you starting at me." Edward said with a grin on his face.

-"No." Like he would believe me.

-"You know I had never made an impression like that on a girl before." He was still grinning.

-"What do you mean?" I was confused.

-"As soon as I said hello you passed out, that was impressive."

Ok I was seriously getting annoyed now, why was he still grinning?

-"Don't flatter yourself." I couldn't let him know the extent of the impression he made on me.

-"Then why did you pass out if it wasn't because of me?"

What could I say to him? I better just change the subject.

-"So why did you come over at that point, I was busy with some people you know."

-"I know, that was precisely why I choose that moment to speak to you. Do you know who you were talking to?"

-"Yeah, Jessica Stanley and M…M…M…" What was that kids name who came over to interrupt me staring at Edward? Edward giggled at my lack of attention to the boys name.

-"And Mike Newton." There comes the grin again.

Oh that was it, Mike.

-" You couldn't have been that interested in the conversation if you can't even remember their names."

He was so right and he probably didn't even know it. Looking at him was way more interesting than listening to whatever it was that they were talking about.

-"By the way I'm Edward Cullen; try not to forget will you." He laughed.

Like I could forget who he was.

-"So why was it that you choose that moment to talk to me."

-"I couldn't very well let you speak to dear old Mike, you are Emmett's lil sis and there for part of our group so you need to be careful with who you hang out."

Was he seriously telling me who I could and couldn't talk to?

-"I can speak with anyone I want." I said this with attitude. Who did he think he was? Aside from the most gorgeous man ever, but that was beside the point.

-"I was just trying to be nice." He looked a little hurt.

-"Well don't be." What was wrong with me? Why was I being so rude to him? I should be thanking God that he bothered at all to talk to me at all when he could be talking to any girl he wanted to. I just really hated people telling me what I should and shouldn't do.

We kept on walking until we reached a beautiful river; Edward sat down on some rock on the shore. He hadn't spoken a word since my little outburst.

-"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to be rude back there." I looked at the ground, I was ashamed.

-"I didn't mean to be bossy." He looked sincere.

-"So tell me why did you move back home now, in the middle of the school year?"

-"Didn't Emmett tell you guys." What had Emmett said to his friends? I was really curious.

-"He didn't say much just that you wanted to spend time with him and your dad."

-"Well that is all there really is." That is all you are getting for now anyway.

-"That is a little weird, moving to a place like Forks in the middle of the year when you could be living in sunny Arizona."

-"I'm a little bit weird." We both laughed.

-"How long have you been friends with my brother?"

I didn't recall Emmett talking to me about anyone besides Rose.

-"It hasn't been that long really, my family and myself moved here at the begging of the school year and practically as soon as Alice met Jasper they claimed they were in love. I tried out for some of the school's sports teams and we all just started to hang out, we all just clicked like we had known each other for ever. "

-"Oh."

We kept on talking about random stuff for I don't know how long. I couldn't explain why but speaking to him was one of the easiest things I've done in what seems like forever. Suddenly the way he was looking at me made the butterflies return, they were going like crazy in my stomach I knew I was begging to blush but I didn't care I looked at him straight in the eyes. Then he started to close the distance between us. OMG I'm about to get my first kiss, this can't be happening 'Concentrate Bella' I told myself. I closed my eyes and then…

-"BELLA, EDWARD. WHERE ARE YOU GUYS?"

Edward pulled back, he looked embarrassed. Why oh why. I knew this was too good to be true. He probably wouldn't have kissed me any way.

-"We should go back they are looking for us." Edward said this like nothing had happened, wasn't he just about to kiss me?

The way I felt in that moment can be explain in one word DISAPOINTED. I just wanted the day to be over. Everything had gone wrong since the moment the party started I just had one break in this whole mess and Emmett goes and ruins it for me interrupting what would have been the high light of my life, a boy like Edward Cullen kissing a girl like me. Why would he even have wanted to do it? I was so confused; he is Emmett's best friend that is why he probably felt the need to spend time with me and why he was so nice, he just felt obligated. But why would he want to kiss me. I knew he had a reputation but would he dare and mess with the sister of his friend. I just wanted to go home now, there were so many things going through my mind I was just going to make myself dizzy.

Thank God the party was finally over.

-"Alice thanks so much for everything you did." I said this with all the sincerity I could master.

-"It was my pleasure." She said this with a smile of accomplishment on her face.

-"And it was really nice meeting you." She really was one of the nicest people I met here today.

-"You too." She said this with smile on her face that showed me she really meant it.

-"Bella, you sound like you are saying goodbye." There was a look on her face like she knew something I didn't and I didn't like that. I didn't like it at all.

-"Well the party is over so I just assumed that.."

-"Silly Bella. How are we just going to let you leave on your first night back home? Everything has already been arranged you guys are staying over tonight."

-"Staying over?" This couldn't be happening I just wanted to get away from Edward to think about what had almost happened between us tonight. I couldn't spend the night over at his house.

-"Yeah, We are going to have a Movie Night."


	4. Movie Night

Chapter 3: Movie Night

-"So guys are you ready for the movie."

Alice looked so excited; I was beginning to wonder where she got all that energy from. I had never met anyone like her in my life always happy and smiling. I've only been around her for a day but I can tell that she always gets things to go her way.

-"Do I have a choice." I said, annoyed that there really was nothing I could do. I had only been home one day and already I had managed to embarrass myself in front of the entire school and now I was forced to spend time with a boy that just made my head hurt from thinking so much. What had really happened? Was he really going to kiss me? If so, why would he want to kiss me? All I knew was that the time that we spent talking was amazing, every second I was with him was absolutely peaceful and I felt like I had known him forever. Jessica had already warned me about his reputation, could that be part of his game 'Bella you need to stop thinking about him so much or you are going to give yourself a head ache'.

-"So what are we watching." What did it really matter anyway.

-"You are so going to love this movie Bella. It's my favorite movie in the entire world." Alice said this beaming.

-"What is it about?"

-"It's called Twilight, it's this epic romance story between a girl and a vampire."

-"I don't know Alice, that's really not my kind of thing." Romance between a girl and a vampire like that was going to work out.

-"Bella, just give it a chance you are going to be hooked with the movie."

Alice was getting the snacks ready while Edward was setting the movie up, I could swear that Edward was avoiding looking at me.

-"So Alice don't your parents mind having so many people over?" Where were their parents anyway?

-"No, they love Jasper, Rose and Emmett as if they were their own kids. Besides they aren't going to be here this weekend so they appreciate that you guys are staying over to keep us company.

Great, this is just going to be great. I'm going to be in a house without adult supervision with two very in love couples and Edward.

The sitting arrangement for the movie was to be expected, Rose was practically on top of Emmett and they were occupying most of the big sofa, Alice and Jasper were also very close to each other but they had a little more composure than Emmett and Rose. And then there were Edward and I, if he could have sat any further away from me he would have, he was practically out of the living room. If I had any doubt before the way he was acting towards me right now definitely clarified them, he was avoiding me, but why?

The movie was pretty good, I was surprised that a liked it but I should probably see it again someday when I'm not distracted by looking and thinking about the most beautiful god I had ever seen and almost kissed today. What am I going to do? I can't spent the entire weekend like this. I need to talk to him but how, and what do I tell him. There were some times when I was looking at him were I caught him struggling to keep his focus on the movie. Could he be having as much trouble keeping his thoughts straight?

-"So what did you think of the movie?"

-"I really liked it Alice." Where was Edward? When did he get away? And why hadn't I noticed him not being here?

-"I'm so happy. If you liked the movie you should definitely read the books they are amazing and Emmett told me that you loved to read."

Emmett and Rose were already making their way out of the living room, probably going back to the bedroom. Oh God please let my room be really far away from theirs, please God please.

-"Are you ready for bed or do you want to do something."

She was such a good hostess, I could tell she just wanted to get away and spend time with Jasper but here she was offering to do something with me if I wasn't sleepy yet. All I really wanted to do was get some rest and try to figure out what I wanted to tell Edward.

-"I'm really tired; I would really appreciate it if you could tell me where I could go to sleep."

Edward, Edward, Edward, kiss, kiss, kiss, Edward, Edward, Edward, kiss, kiss, kiss, Edward, Edward, 'Oh come on Bella thinks of something else' Edward, Edward, Edward, kiss, kiss, kiss, Edward, Edward, Edward, kiss, kiss, kiss, Edward, Edward. There has to be something else to think about, like starting school on Monday, spending time with Charlie and Emmett and Edward, Edward, Edward, kiss, kiss, kiss, Edward, Edward, Edward, kiss, kiss, kiss, Edward, Edward.

All I could do was think of those moments by the river and the almost kiss with Edward and then just to get my mind out of those thought the noise started. God didn't I begged to be in a room far, far away from Emmett and Rose what more can you do to me. I needed to get out of this room; I couldn't stand the noise or my thoughts anymore. I needed something to distract me. And then suddenly as if God was answering my prayers I heard the most beautiful music. Where was this music coming from? I didn't know but I was going to find out.

I kept walking around the house trying to figure out where this beautiful melody was coming from; it was as if the music was calling out to me. There it was I was sure it was coming from the room down the hall. I opened the door and there it was the source of the most beautiful notes ever played by any man before, great…this was just great…why…why….why. Did he had to be the one playing the piano, all I wanted was to give my mind a little break and it just had to be him. But how could I be angry when the music that was coming from the piano was as if the angels themselves where down here playing. All I could do was stand and the door and enjoy, I could have been here forever if he played that long. I needed to get a little bit closer, just a few more steps, he wasn't going to notice me his back was to the door. He hasn't notice my presence yet so a few more steps couldn't hurt. What am I doing, if I keep getting closer…

-"Bella?" Edward said while he started to blush.

Wait was he blushing, a little smile started to form in my face.

-"Sorry, I didn't mean to bother you." I started to look at my feet, while I played with a strand of hair.

-"Ah…its…ok I guess."

-"You play really nice."Now I was the one who was blushing.

-"Thanks."Edward spoke while a smile I hadn't seen before started to form; it was the most beautiful crooked smile.

-"Do you mind if I stay and listen to you play for a little while, is just that my room is next to Emmett and Rose and I can't get any sleep." Ok that has half of the truth, the other part was that I just wanted to be near him. What was happening to me I've only known him for a day but every time I look at him I just get lost in his eyes. Edward laughed at my statement, he probably knew how noise they could get.

-"Yeah sure you can stay."

Time just flew by; every song he played was better than the one he had played before.

-"That was amazing."

-"Thanks."

Was he blushing again? No he couldn't be.

-"Edward there was something I wanted to talk to you about." What was I doing? Why was I bringing this up now?

-"Tell me." He looked curious.

-"Well…you know…in the afternoon…"

-"Just tell me." He was becoming a little bit impatient.

-"Before Emmett came looking for us." Was he going to make me say it, surely he knew what I wanted to talk about.

-"Oh." He looked nervous now.

-"So yeah about that."

-"Look Bella, spending time with you this afternoon was great but." He hesitated. "Could we just pretend that nothing happened?"

Was he serious, he just wanted me to pretend that nothing happened.

-"But why did you…"

He cut me off.

-"Look, you are Emmett little sister and I didn't mean to…"

I could feel the tears starting to come. I needed to get out of there before he said anything else; I had already made a big fool of myself in the afternoon I didn't need to add to that by being the big cry baby. I understood what he wanted to say, he didn't need to explain himself any further.

-"It's ok I understand." And I walked of the room almost running.


	5. The Bet

Chapter 4: The Bet (Part 1)

Last night was definitely the worst sleep I've ever had in my life. Between Emmett and Rose and the replay of how Edward didn't mean to kiss me I could barely close my eyes.

-"Bella honey wake up it's getting late." Alice screamed.

I really only see two things happening here either I'm going to love Alice or get really annoyed. Could I love her while being annoyed?

-"Coming." What would she possibly have planned for today, because I'm sure I'm not getting away with asking to go home.

While I walked to the kitchen all this ideas of what she could have planned for today started to run in my mind. Party, done so there is no way she could have another one of those up her sleeve. What else could she do to me, mall, shopping, makeover, she looked like that girl that enjoyed all that…my thoughts were interrupted as soon as I saw them all, and never in a million years would I have expected her to have that up her sleeve. They were all dressed to play baseball.

-"What are you guys going to do today." Maybe I could get out of it.

-"Bella." Alice said while rolling her eyes.

-"WE are playing baseball." She said as she pointed to everyone in the room including ME.

-"Emmett you know how well I get along with sports." Emmett knew me, what was he thinking, it was one thing to agree to a party the dangers were pretty minimal there but sports were a totally different story. I was completely useless when it came to sports.

-"Bells just give it a try you may enjoy it." He looked hopeful.

-"Emm…really…a BAT….a BALL…and me trying to run, does that sound like something that would work out." Everyone chuckled.

Alice started dragging me.

-"Come on Bella, let's change you into an appropriate outfit."

We went to a clearing in the forest to play; it looked like they came here often to do this because there were some marks on the ground that looked to be the bases. How was I going to do this, what was my brother thinking? I would just make a fool of myself. I only saw two possible outcomes either I would hurt someone or I would hurt myself, no matter what it was a sure thing that I was going to be embarrassed. And the worst thing of all was that there was no avoiding Edward, I don't even know how I had managed to keep him of my mind for so long he looked so gorgeous in his baseball outfit I on the other hand must look so ridiculous in the clothes Alice put me in. The pants she picked out for me were way to tight marking every curve on me and the shirt was way too low and fitted to my body with a large opened base ball shirt on top of the fitted one.

-"Bella are you ready." Was Emmett serious, I wouldn't even know where to begin.

-"Emmett I don't even know how to hit the ball." I said this annoyed at him, he knew me well enough.

-"How about you start in the field." Jasper suggested, he was such a nice guy.

-"Me catch a ball, I'm not the best at hand eye coordination if you guys hadn't notice." They all laughed.

-"Edward why don't you help my sis out while we warm up." Emmett said as he grinned at Rose.

-"Yeah Edward help her out we will be back really fast we are just going to go for a little run to warm our muscles first." Rose smiled at Emmett now.

Great time alone with Edward, in another world or moment I would be so happy but after our talk from last night and knowing he doesn't want anything with me how could I be so close to him. He was probably dreading this.

-"Sure bro." Edward said with a smile on his face he looked like he was just being polite with Emmett like there was no way he could say no to him.

-"Come on Bella lets go over there to practice." There was apprehension on his face, how was I going to do this?

-"So Bella have you ever held a bat before?"

-"Mmm…I don't think so." What did he think, did I look like the athletic type.

-"Ok let me show you how you are supposed to hold it."

As he said this he stood behind me closing the distance between us and putting his arms on top of mine guiding my hands to the bat. His skin was so soft I felt electricity everywhere he touched and his smell was amazing I was so lost in him I have no idea what he was saying, something about one hand and then the other and to look at the ball blah, blah, blah 'Bella concentrate you can't think of him like that he doesn't want you'. And then I felt something on my back, what was that? Was Edward a little more excited about our body contact than I was? It couldn't be he didn't want me much less want me like that.

-"So..I think you are ready to play." He said and his voice was a little too shaky.

What, did he just say I was ready to play? I have absolutely no idea what he told me to do my mind was a little bit preoccupied with HIM, oh how much I want there to be a chance no matter how small of something happening between us. God please for me, I won't ever ask for anything else ever again I swear this will be the last thing I ask of you please.

-"Edward I really don't think I should play."

-"You'll be ok, I'll be right back I'm going to find the others." He looked anxious.

And he just ran off. I could have sworn he looked nervous or embarrassed as well 'You are just imagining things Bella he doesn't want you.' 'Maybe he does why else would he have acted like that, he just ran off like he was scared to be alone more time with me.' 'He just doesn't want to be around you, the only reason he helped you was because Emmett asked him to.' Great now I'm going crazy I need to just stop talking to myself and stop thinking about Edward god like amazing Cullen 'Bella stop that now.'

-"BELLA"

-"What?" Who took me out of my crazy conversation with myself?

-"Ready to play ball" Emmett said excited.

-"Ready." As ready as I was ever going to be anyway.

The game had been going on for a little while my team was Emmet, Jasper and myself and the other team was Rose, Alice and Edward, I had managed not to make too much of a fool of myself by staying in the back of the field and running slow enough for someone else on my team to always go and cover my part. But there was no hiding anymore it was my turn to bat, the thing that Edward was supposed to teach me but I didn't really put any attention on how to do it. I already promised God that I wasn't going to ask for anything else so I was on my own now, here I go.

-"You will be ok Bella don't worry." Emmett was just being a big brother he knew that I had already used up my luck in this game I was bound to do something Bella like and soon.

Alice was pitching the ball she looked so amazing doing that like she was a pro. 'Ok Bella don't be nervous just wait for the ball to come and hit it, how hard can that be?' Here it goes Alice is getting ready I can see her, just wait a little while longer and you just swing the bat and run. There it comes the ball OMG that ball is coming to me way to fast is just going to hit me that is so going to hurt, my hand was shaking I couldn't think straight anymore I just needed to get out of the balls path before that thing hit me. All I could hear now were everyone's laughter, great.

-"Bella, why did you do that?" Emmett moaned.

-"That thing was coming at me way to fast." Did he not see the ball almost hit me?

-"That is the whole point of the sport." Emmett was complaining now.

I could see Edward dying with laughter out of the corner of my eye.

-"Emmett you know sports aren't my thing maybe I should just go sit the rest of the game out." That sounded to me like the best solution for the situation before I made a complete fool of myself.

-"Na, just give it another try and don't hide from the ball this time." He was grinning.

Really funny Emmett, really funny.

Ok, I could do this just wait until the ball comes, hit it and then run. Here I go this time it was going to work out. After I hit the ball I just need to run to first base where Edward was waiting that could be good motivation 'run towards Edward that is all you have to do.' I could see Alice getting ready to pitch the ball again, just wait a little while longer just a little more time hit and run. Here comes the ball again, why does it always come so fast I need to duck again 'No you can do this, just hold out a little longer and everything is going to work out.' I couldn't look at the ball anymore this just seemed endless I just closed my eyes and swung the bat a little. OMG I actually hit the ball, what do I do now 'Run Bella run' that's right I needed to run.

-"Run Bella."

OMG I actually did it I hit the ball and now I was running towards Edward, how could anyone person be so beautiful 'Concentrate Bella you need to make it to the base', if he just could give me a chance I would give anything for one…..

-"Be careful Bellaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa."

-"Bellaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa." Edward screamed, there was no way he could avoid me coming down on him.

OMG, only I could trip down with my own feet and take down Edward with me. I was on top of him, he looked even better from this angle, 'What are you doing thinking of him like that when you just crashed down on him.'

-"I'm so sorry." I was blushing.

-"It's ok." Edward grinned.

-"I didn't mean to, I shouldn't have been playing." I kept on blushing even more.

-"Really it's, but do you mind." He said this as he looked at the 'none existent' space between us.

Was I making him uncomfortable?

As I stood up I couldn't look at Edward in the eyes.

-"Again I'm really sorry."

-"It's ok it's not like you did that on purpose." He giggled.

I really didn't do it on purpose but thinking about it sounded like a good idea, Edward and myself on the ground together almost every inch of our skin in contact, 'Stop thinking like that Bella he doesn't look at you that way'.

-"I'm just going to sit the rest of the game out if you guys don't mind." Alice looked like she was about to say something but she kept it to herself after she took a second look at me. I probably looked like a mess.

How embarrassing that I took Edward down with me I knew that I shouldn't have been playing baseball. It was better for everyone if I just sat down to read, there is no way I could cause any damage if I was just sitting down reading, I could take some time now and give the book Alice recommended a chance. Alice was really nice after she dressed me up today she lent me the book of the movie we saw the night before 'Twilight' now was as good a time as any to start reading it.

-"Bella, Bella, are you there?"

Who was interrupting me?

-"What, sorry…. Just one second….I just have a few more sentences to finish the chapter."

WOW, this book is amazing, now I know what Alice was talking about.

-"Sorry I was just really caught up in the story." I really was I can't wait to see what happens, well I know what happens from the movie but this book is just so amazing, but still not as amazing as this wonderful creature that was standing in front of me… wait Edward was here talking to me…. Where is everyone else?

-"I noticed." He gave me the most beautiful crooked smile.

-"Where is everyone else?" I didn't even notice that they had finished their game.

-"Once we finished they wanted to cool off so they went to take a dive into the lake."

-"Why didn't they came to get me?"

-"You looked so caught up in your book that I didn't want to interrupt so I just told them to go ahead and that once you had finished the part you were reading we would meet up with them." He smiled.

Wait so he volunteered to stay behind and wait for me, but why? I need to know and I need to tell him that he doesn't have to pretend to like me just because of my brother. I need to talk to him he is really giving me a head ache, sometimes he acts so nice around me and then he just seems uncomfortable to be around me what is up with that.

-"Look Edward we need to talk." I put my serious face on.

-"What do you want to talk about?" He looked confused.

-"Edward I know that you are my brother's best friend but that doesn't mean that you have to be my friend."

-"What do you mean?"

-"I know that the only reason that you have been nice to me is because of my brother and I'm just trying to tell you that you don't have to do that." I was being honest with him, even though I wanted much more than a friendship with him.

-"Bella that is not true." He sounded sincere.

-"You don't have to lie to me to spare my feelings Edward, I've noticed that you are uncomfortable around me and believe me the last thing I wanted when I came back home was to make things difficult for my brother and his friends."

He looked speechless.

-"I thought that we had a really nice talk the first day and then I thought that you were about to kiss me and then when we talked about it you just couldn't get out of the conversation fast enough, I don't even know what I was thinking I thought that you wanted to kiss me but Emmett interrupted us…"

Edward interrupted me.

-"Bella…"

-"Please let me finish." He nodded his head. "I heard about your reputation during the party, that you liked to go out with lots of girls…"

-"I just go out with the pretty ones." He smirked.

-"Exactly that is what I thought, why would you want to kiss me when you have all of the pretty girls of the school crazy for you." I looked down at the ground.

-"You have no idea what you are talking about that is not why I wanted to avoid the subject of the almost kiss between us."

-"Then why didn't you want to talk about it and please tell me the truth."

He put his hand under my chin and lifted my head so that our eyes met each other.

-"First of all you are pretty; you are more than pretty you are beautiful and the reason I wanted to skip over the subject of the kiss is because of your brother. Since the moment I saw you at my house I couldn't take my eyes from you but you are Emmett little sister and I wouldn't do that to him."

Wait a moment is he really saying that to me, did he just say that I was pretty and beautiful and that he couldn't take his eyes from me. I must be going crazy he couldn't have possibly just said that to me.

-"I'm not Emmett's little sister, well I am but more than that I am a grown woman and I can do with my life whatever I want and if that is kissing you then I can do it." Edward laughed at my attitude.

-"Bella I wouldn't do that to my best friend, to my brother." The look on his face told me that he was saying the truth; he was just trying to be a good friend to Emmett.

-"So are you saying that if I wasn't Emmett sister you would like to be my boyfriend."

-"I didn't say that, I said that I wanted to kiss you that doesn't imply that I want a relationship with you. That is exactly why I wanted to avoid talking about the subject." Now he had his serious face on.

-"I don't understand." What did that mean? He said he wanted me, did he just not want a serious relationship. I can understand that I've only known him for two days for sure he didn't think that I wanted to be boyfriend and girlfriend so soon. "I don't mean that we should be a couple tomorrow or anything, just that in time as relationships progress…he interrupted me.

-"Bella you really don't get it? I thought that you said that you had heard of my reputation. I don't have girlfriends I just sort of date around and when I'm tired I move on, it's sort of my rule not to linger too much around anyone girl in particular."

Oh so he really was a player, maybe for me he would change 'Be serious Bella, who would change for you'.

-"But what do you do when you love someone?"

-"I have never fallen in love." Edward said this with confidence, like he was proud of it.

-"Don't you want to fall in love?" He must want to fall in love some day, how can someone live their lives without having that hope. I know the world is not perfect and that not everyone finds what they are looking for and even if you find it, it doesn't mean that is always going to work out, look at what happened to Charlie and Renee. I know that prince charming really doesn't exist but still to live without the hope of ever finding love has to be one of the saddest things one could live through.

-"No I don't." He said with a grin on his face.

I couldn't have really heard that, why would my god not want to fall in love. There has to be something that I can do to change that.

-"Are you sure you don't want to ever know what it feels like to fall in love, the magic of it all."

-"Actually I don't, to me that just sounds like a waste of time when there are so many other things a couple could do together." He started grinning again and the way he looked at me made me a little uncomfortable but at the same time I kind of liked it.

-"What do you mean?" What was he talking about? Things that couples could do that were better than loving each other.

-"You don't get it do you." He laughed. "Bella, love just complicates things that don't need to be complicated. People just use the word love as an excuse to do irrational things, I can get the fact that it works for some people I just know that it's not the thing for me."

How could he think like that? I need to do something for him; there is no way that he can live a happy life if he really felt that way. Life is a precious thing and no one should take the little things for granted and the big ones like love are way too important to ignore. I really don't know why but I feel like I need to do something. Since the moment I first saw him I felt something special, the butterflies wouldn't go away and the tingles and electricity I feel when we touch make me go crazy, the first conversation we had was amazing it was as if I had known him forever and when I heard the music coming from the piano it was as if it was calling me. I know it's only been two day but now that I think about all of the things that have happened since the second I saw him and how I feel now that I know how he feels towards love, this sadness that is overwhelming me knowing that he has no hope of ever feeling what I am sure I feel for him even now 'Bella what are you saying?' 'You know what I'm saying' 'It's only been two days, you were worried that he didn't even like you and now you are thinking like that' 'What can I do I can't help the way feel I love him' 'What did you just say?''I love him, are you happy I love him'

-"There has to be a way to change your mind? You can't be serious."

-"But I am."

-"I bet I could change your mind." What am I saying? How could I change his mind?

-"You seriously think that you can change my mind." He looked skeptical.

No, I'm not sure but I have to give it a try.

-"Yeah." I tried to sound confident but let's be real I wouldn't fool anyone.

-"Ok, so how are you going to change my mind." He was intrigued.

….What am I going to do…..

-"Bella are you there."

I needed to think of something and fast.

-"Give me a month." That is it ask for time, the first thing you need is time.

-"You want a month to make me love you?"

Well that is not what I said, I was just asking for time I was thinking more along the lines of helping him find love or showing him how important love is. How was I ever going to make him love me?

-"I guess I do." What did I just say?

-"Are you sure you want to do this? If we are setting up a bet I want something in return when you lose." Edward said and the look he had on his face, what was that look? What could he possibly want from me? I knew that the point in betting was getting something in exchange when you won and giving something when you lost, what would he want and what could I ask for?

-"What do you want if I lose?" I didn't really care I would give him anything he asked for if he just gave me the opportunity to show him how much I loved him.

-"Do you really have no clue as to what I would want from you." He looked me straight in the eyes; the intensity there was beginning to melt me inside. Then he started to close the distance between us and he brushed the hair from my face letting his fingers linger a little more than necessary, well not that I would have any reason to complain about his touch. As he got closer he put one hand in the small of my back and he pulled me to him closing whatever space there was before between the two of us.

-"No, I don't know what you want." My voice was shaky and my body was trembling in his arms.

-"All I want is you." His sweet breath blew on my face I couldn't even think straight anymore, what did he mean by that? Then he started to move the hand up and down my back caressing my body and with the other hand he grabbed my bottom, oh…OH…that is what he meant by wanting me.

What was I going to do? Was I willing to give him that? I know I love him already and nothing would make me happier than giving myself to the man I love but was I capable of giving myself to him if he didn't love me back? All that I asked before was for the possibility of something happening between us, what if this was my chance and I let it slip by me, I couldn't do that. What if an opportunity like this never shows up again I would regret it for whatever amount of time I would be in this world.

-"Ok, I'll agree to that."

He looked shocked, like he didn't think I would ever agree to his terms and he pulled back away from me.

-"And if I win I can ask for anything I want from you." Would he agree to that? And what could I possibly ask from him, if I was lucky enough to get him to love me what else would I even want.

He looked conflicted, like he didn't know what to say.

-"Edward? What do you think?"

-"Ok, I'll agree to that." He smiled.

- "One month then." I said with a hope that I couldn't hide.

- "I haven't fallen in love in seventeen years and you really think you can make me love you in a month."

What am I thinking, there is no way that he can even really love me and I'm telling him I can accomplish that in a month. I'm so going to lose this bet, but really what is the worst that can happen if I lose this bet all ill get in the end is him.

-"When you lose you can't back out and I will get what I want." He said with a smile on his face like he had already won.

-"I'm a woman of my word; if I lose you will get it." But I hope I win, oh how I want you to really love me.

-"In a month you will be begging me to make you mine, that is all I want." He said with his smoldering eyes looking me from head to toe.

How can he think like that, I know it's an impossible task but I will try my best if it is the last thing I do in this life. I need to make him see that the physical part of a relationship is not the most important part. I've known him for so little time but I already love him and I know that if I fail I will die inside, my soul will be lost forever and I won't have any reason to fight to live. Edward Cullen my new reason to live.

-"Deal." We both said at the same time, the bet was on I had one month to make Edward Cullen love me how was I ever going to do that.


	6. The Rules

Chapter 5: The Rules

What did I just do? I can't believe I told Edward Amazing Cullen the school's favorite 'player' from what Jessica said that I could make him fall in love with me in a month. How the hell am I going to accomplish that? I have a couple of hours left until I have to face him again at school…school… school. Why do I do these things to myself? As if the first day of school wasn't going to be bad enough now I have to worry about talking to him. Him, what could be the worst thing to come of this I already embarrass myself on a daily basis without the assistance from anyone so now the only difference is that I have to try to be more careful in front of my angel. It's going to be hard enough to try and make him feel something for me let alone make him love me, he doesn't need to be reminded of the klutz I am.

-"Bellssssssssssssss, time to wake up honey." Charlie screamed in front of my door.

Did he not know that back home I was the one waking up Renee in the morning? I don't need him to remind me of my responsibilities. Anyway I've been up for hours just thinking about 'HIM'.

-"I'M ALREADY UP." I screamed back. I should probably go down to start breakfast. I bet that they probably eat cereal or toast every morning if they eat anything at all. Maybe today I'll make some French toast with cinnamon butter and syrup.

-"Morning Bells."

-"Good morning Emm, dad. "

-"How was your first night back in the house sweetie."

-"It was ok I guess. Are you guys hungry?" Not that I really needed to ask because I could see it in their faces.

-"Sure." Emmett said with a grin on his face. "What are you making?"

-"How does French toast sounds?"

-"That sounds awesome." Emmett and Charlie said at the same time.

They both looked like little kids. Now that I'm back home I guess it will be my job to feed these boys right. I just had like the best idea ever for my first attempt to get to Edwards heart. Didn't I hear someone say once that the way to a guy's heart was through his stomach? And if I go by the reaction on dad and Emm face when I mentioned food I think is the best way to start. All I have to do now is come up with a plan. I'm going to need the perfect meal, something absolutely delicious that gives me the opportunity to flirt a little 'like you know how to flirt' 'I'm a girl, I'm sure that I can figure it out' 'yeah a girl, the clumsiest girl who ever existed, who hasn't been kissed yet and told a boy, not a boy but the most gorgeous god who walked the surface of the earth, that she could make him fall in love with her in a month'. How am I going to do this if I don't have confidence in myself? If I keep thinking like this not only am I not going to accomplish anything but I'll just make a complete fool of myself. All I have to do is think of the bottom line. The reason why I'm doing this, HIM, in the end this is all for him.

-"Earth to Bella." Emmett was wiggling his hands in front of my face.

-"I'll get right on them."

On the way to school all I could think about was my first plan. Now at least I know how things are going to start but before I put my plan into action, which so far only consists on making him dinner, I have to talk to him about setting up rules. He is the schools number one player and if I have any hope of getting him to look at me as more than his friends sister and falling in love with me I need his attention on me and not the entire female population of Forks High school. I'm sure if I make up some stupid reason why there should be rules for the bet I can snick something there about limiting his time with other girls 'jealous much, you haven't even seen him yet with other girls and you are already trying to get him away from your competition'. 'Well I don't have much working for me so I have to use anything that can help, plus I think that he would want to set some ground rules as well, every bet needs rules'.

-"Here we are, Forks High School are you ready."

-"Sure, what is the first order of business for my first day of school?" I was trying to sound as enthusiastic as I could.

-"I'll take you to the office to get your class schedule and then we will wait for Alice and Edward to get here. They are in your same year so I'm sure that you will have some of your classes with them so they can help you with the teachers and catching up.

-"You just can't wait to get rid of me fast enough so you can go suck face with Rose." I was joking but I tried to use puppy dog face.

-"Bells it's not like that." Emm sounded worried.

-"I'm just joking around; I know you love me and want to spend time with me." Now I feel bad.

-"Bells, I do love you and if you want I can take you to all of your classes. I just thought that it would embarrass you to have your big bro walking with you all the time. I want to give you the chance to make new friends and meet boys. I don't want to scare them for you." Emmett laughed.

He was right having my bro around me would definitely scare all the boys, but why would he say he wanted me to meet boys. That doesn't sound like my big bro at all.

-"I can understand the first part of what you said Emmett but I'm a little confused by the last part." I tried to show him my confusion with my face.

-"Well…I know you have never had a boyfriend before…and I kind of told Alice about…"

Wow, how pathetic is my love live that even my bro feels bad for me and wants to help. He has always been the overprotective kind of guy and if even he wants me to meet guys…wait did he said he talked to Alice about it.

-"What exactly did you and Alice talked about?" I can understand him feeling sorry for me but why did he have to bring other people into the pity party for Bella.

-"I just might have mentioned that you have never been in a relationship and that I wanted to help you out because I didn't want you to feel lonely and I wanted you to experience dating and maybe falling in love.."

I interrupted him; I couldn't listen to the way this conversation was going. Plus I already had my eyes set on someone and he wouldn't want to know about that just yet.

-"Emm, I understand that you want to make me happy but you have no right to tell people I barely know about my life and I hope that you have kept your mouth shut about the rest of the things in my life." I was giving him the mom look, the you know you did something wrong and you have just been caught look.

-"Bells you know I wouldn't tell people everything about your life. Alice is a good friend and she just wanted to make sure she knew a few things about you that could make her make your life here better; all I want is for you to be happy here with dad and me and to make you experience new things and have an exciting time. Forks is not exactly party central, not that you like parties anyways but I want your time here to be memorable. I want you to have lots of friends and maybe date and go to the schools games to see me play and…. "

-"Emm it's not your job to make Forks the best town in the US. I moved here to be with you and dad not for the exciting list of things I could to here. Being with my family now is all I ask for." I gave him a hug. "Now let's go get my schedule so you can suck face with your girlfriend." We both laughed.

-"Hey Bella." Alice was as excited as ever. I don't think I'll ever really get use to seeing someone with that kind of spirit.

-"Hey Alice, Edward." I don't know why but I felt kind of awkward around him. 'You know why, because you are suppose to make him love you in a month and you really have no clue on how to accomplish that'.

-"Bella." Edward winked at me. Wait, did he just really wink at me. I couldn't fight the smile that was forming in my face.

-"So Bella let us see your schedule so we can guide you through your first day of school."

-"Here you go Alice."

After Alice looked at it for a while she got a confused look on her face. I couldn't put it into words but she looked like maybe she was trying to figure something out.

-"What is it Alice?" I was curious now. Why did she have that look on her face?

-"It's nothing." She paused. "It's just a lucky coincidence I guess." Then she gave Edward a weird look while he just smiled and gave her an innocent look like he had no clue of what she was talking about. "It looks like you are only going to need Edward's help because you guys have every class together."

Oh, I have every class with HIM. There really is not going to be a way to avoid the talk now. He is going to be there the entire day. Could he have done something to make that happened. 'What do you think genius; what are the chances of getting every single class with him? You are not that lucky you know.' Ok he definitely had to have done something but why. I need to know why he would want to have me in every class.

-"Come on Bella we have English first period. You don't want to be late do you?" He gave me his crooked smile.

We walked in silence for the next couple of minutes until we arrived at our class room. What do I say to him? Do I start on the subject of 'the bet'. Do I talk about the weather? 'Do not dare start talking to him about the weather. That is the number one mood killer of all time; you can just give up now and tell him you will sleep with him if you talk about how cold and rainy it is, do you hear me'. Ok so no weather talk, how about I mention the schedule coincidence to start off.

-"So where do you sit?" He grabbed my hand and dragged me around the class room.

-"I sit over here." He pointed to a desk in the back of the class. "And you can sit right next to me."

Ok, so this is getting a little bit strange. First the schedule and now he wants me to sit next to him; not that I'm complaining but I just have to know what is up with all of this.

-"What?" He asked with a confused look. Maybe I'm showing him too much with my face.

-"I was just wondering about all of this, our schedules and sitting arrangement."

-"If you don't want to sit next to me you don't have to." Did he look hurt? No, that can't be it.

-"No, that is not it. I just want to know did you do something to get me in all of your classes or was that coincidence."

-"Well…I figure that since you were going to make me fall for you in a month time together at school couldn't hurt." He just smiled.

I can only see two reasons why he would do that. Number one he knows my chances of winning the bet are close to none. Number two he is actually giving me an opportunity to win. Could he want me to win?

-"Plus I figure we needed to get some things straight first." His face was serious.

-"Yeah I was thinking about that and I thought that maybe we should establish some rules." My voice came out a little shaky.

-"Rules?" He looked confused.

-"Every bet has to have its rules; you now guide lines to fallow." I was trying to sound sure of myself. "I'm sure that you want to set some boundaries."

-"Well now that you mention it there are some things that I want to make clear."

-"Go ahead."

-"No, you go first you are the one that came up with the idea of rules so you must have had some of them in mind already." He looked me straight in the eyes. It was like he was trying to see into me.

I can't start with the limiting his time with other girls right away because he is going to think I'm the jealous type. 'Well aren't you'.

We took our sits.

-"For the number one rule I was thinking that Emmett can't find out about our little thing here. I know it's kind of an obvious one but I just wanted it to be out there that we have to be really careful about how we act and what we say in front of him and as a matter of fact in front of the whole 'group'. You saw the strange look on Alice's face this morning. I don't want any of them to know that there is something going on here."

-"I agree with you." He laughed.

-"What?" What did he find funny about this?

-"It's just that if you don't want them to find out about our little bet you are going to have to be more careful because your face shows everything."

-"I'll work on that." He laughed while I blushed.

-"Next rule." He looked anxious to find out what else I had in mind.

-"Why don't you establish the next one?" I need to come up with more rules so the 'girl' rule doesn't sound like the only real reason I came up with this. 'But that is the main reason you started this, you aren't even his girlfriend and you are trying to keep him away from other girls already'.

-"Well how about another obvious one then. We established the bet yesterday which was a Sunday and it was around six o'clock s so you will have until four Sundays from now at exactly six to have accomplished your 'task'.

I was about to speak when the teacher walked in the door and started the class. Thank God for the English teacher, this will give me some time to come up with some rules. While the class continued all I could think about was the rules. What can I come up with, and then I felt something hit me and fall in the desk. It was a note from Edward.

_So how about rule #3. –E_

_Anxious much. – B _

He giggled.

_Just curious. – E _

What can I come up with? I know.

_Rule #3_

_I will come up with 'dates' and you have to agree to them without questions asked. – B _

Dates sound like a reasonable request. I need to spend time with him if have any hopes to achieve my goal.

_Ok, I can deal with rule #3. – E _

By the time we had established three rules the class had come to its end and the teacher was calling my name. Could he have seen Edward and me with our little note passing game?

-"Miss Swan I just wanted to welcome you to the school. Your brother came to talked to me last week and mentioned that you didn't like to be in the spotlight so that is the reason I didn't have you introduce yourself in front of the class today."

-"Thanks I appreciate it."

-"I saw your records from your previous school and I know you are a good student so I am going to appoint you a tutor from the class so you can catch up to speed if that is ok with you."

-"Sure."

-"Here he comes." He pointed towards Edward. "Mr. Cullen would be your tutor Ms. Swan. If you have any trouble with the arrangement just let me know. Have a good day."

-"So you are going to be my English tutor what a coincidence."

-"I know." We both laughed.

As we walked to our next class together the kid from the party caught up with us.

-"Here comes the same kid from the party, what was his name again?" Why do I keep forgetting his name?

Edward giggled

-"That is Mike." Edward whispered in my ear so Mike wouldn't know that I forgot his name. The way that Edwards face felt so close to my own made the butterflies from the party come back.

-"Hello Bella. How has your first day been so far?"

-"It has been ok."

-"What class are you going to? I can walk with you." Mike said with a look of excitement on his face.

He seemed like a really nice guy.

-"We both have history now." Edward answered in a harsh tone.

-"OH, I see." His smile fell.

There was something strange in the way Edward answered Mike.

-"I'll see you around Bella."

-"See you around Mike."

The way Edward kept staring at Mike made me uncomfortable. What was up with all that attitude between them? 'Edward is probably just jealous.' 'Of what? Mike was just being nice.' 'Come on you know that Mike was being a little more that 'nice' and he was checking you out.' 'No way Mike is interested in me; he couldn't have been checking me out.' I started to feel my face getting warmer, why am I blushing? Edward looked at me.

-"Why are you blushing?"

-"It's nothing." I can't believe I was blushing because of an internal argument. At the end of this month I either end up with Edward or totally crazy.

-"You know if we are going to be 'dating' in a way. I don't think you should be seen other guys."

What did he mean by that?

-"What I'm trying to say is that if you are going to try to make me love you in a month you are probably going to be too busy anyways with me and I don't think you should give dear old Mike over there any hope for now ." He hesitated." I think we should make a rule out of it."

Was he serious? He was making my no girls rule a no boys rule. 'YES'. Although part of me was getting angry. I didn't like the idea of him telling me what to do, but another part of me really liked the possibility of him being jealous.

-"Sure, why not. I'll agree to an exclusivity rule. For the next month we will not date anyone else."

-"That makes it rule #4." He paused." You know that rule #4 is just for the benefit of the bet, once the month is over and you have slept with me you can go ahead and date Mike all you want."

His face was expressionless as he said that.

-"I don't think that far ahead. Right now am thinking of our first date."

And we walked into our history class room. I could swear I saw a smile forming on his face, I'm definitely going crazy.

When I came back to Forks I had gone through all of the possible scenarios for my first day of class: being completely ignored, being the center of attention, tripping, falling and making a complete fool of myself but never in a million years did it go through my mind that I would be setting up rules for a bet that could take me to the highest of high or the lowest of lows. As the day came to an end we hadn't come up with any new rules and Edward ended up sitting next to me in every class and being in charge of getting me caught up with the material. How did he manage that? I had to know but more than how I needed to know the why. Could he care about me? 'He just wants to get into your pants.' 'I know there is more to him than that.' 'You have only known him for a couple of days and so far all that he has proven is that he is willing to violate his best friends trust to get what he wants.' Dad is going to be working late on Wednesday and Emmett said he was going to be at Rose's house 'studying' I can't wait for the weekend to be alone with him and get the answers I need so I texted Edward.

_Dinner at my house Wednesday at 9:00. –B _


End file.
